This application is a further development of a machine for forming or coiling springs, which is disclosed in a copending application Ser. No. 586,210, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,732. A feature included in the copending application is an arrangement utilizing a pair of wire coiling assemblies. A modification of these wire coiling assemblies is the subject matter of the present application.